


A Monster In A Stormy Brain.

by DecepticonWay



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Death, Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecepticonWay/pseuds/DecepticonWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brainstorm who loses all hope within regaining his leader, is all lost. His place breaks, and he sets ruin upon the Lost Light. He is no Spark eater, but who steps within his very path, will lose their very spark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Monster In A Stormy Brain.

Brainstorm stood; his optics shining brightly. "B-Brainstorm.. C-come on, We're friends.. Ri-right?.. Brainstorm.."

The fear that changed the tone didn't touch Brainstorm. His face mask off on the floor. The energon that pooled from the his fellow comrades. Rodimus frowned, stuck in his chair. Whirl alive, against the wall, torn to pieces, ruined.

"Friends? Oh no, not at all." Brainstorm checked the tips of his digits, stretching them out. He could hear the groans of his old leader. Disgraced by him, how, why? Why fall into the autobot's. The Decepticon's, they were getting somewhere, but now, in the hands of, who, that insane ass, Galvatron, nothing will be done right.

"I am tired, of this, of.. Everyone. I'm not insane, oh no. Not at all, I'm just tired, of our loss, that we continue to walk among a loss. You say the war is over, yet, look. Look at us. We fight, as if we are. Is that what it mean's the war is over? We lost, yet we could've picked back up. Megatron, lost, Decepticon's now in the hand's of some sick minded ill bot. If the war was truly over, peace back in order, then, why not dro--"

"Brainstorm, but yo--" Brainstorm was overly pissed at this interruption. Growling, he pulled out his electric prod, turning it up to high voltage. "Hear this? HEAR THIS? This, this is the sounds of the what will hit you. What you will feel, what you will taste. You have no discipline. If you dare live long enoug--"

"Zzztk- shuddup already." Whirl spoke in a tone, his voice box slowly coming to a end of working. "Zzztkzz-ailure Brai-zzztk-" Whirl made out. Sparks flying on out at his attempt again. 

Brainstorm only smirked with amusement. Looking on down, Megatron slowly awoke, grunting. His optics flickered. Brainstorm walked to Whirl. "Look at this, Megatron. He has no use of guns, defenseless. Easily down, and you, you failed to attempt this? I'm ashamed to call myself a Decepticon spy! I AM ASHAMED."

He yelled, his servos, clutched into a fist. "Watch what real pain is." Brainstorm punched his fist into Whirl's chest. Reaching for the mech's very spark. Whirl, who was desperate, struggled. Struggled long, hard, he couldn't do anything. Megatron, left with no arms, watched this horror. Something, even he should be used to, yet, deep down, no, he wasn't.

The war was to be over. Nothing bad should be happening, not like this, not with a badge involved, not like this at all. But, yet, the after effects, it all took place. The crew, damaged, or dead, by who? By this one, by this one mech, Brainstorm. One, who seemed so.. Innocent, yet.. Down right.. evil. This. it was never to end like this. Yet, he was helpless, defenseless, nothing would be able to fix this moment.

Whirl let out disturbing noises despite his voice box out of commission. Brainstorm ripped his very spark out, crushing it within his own servos. Dropping it to floor, he stepped back into place of Rodimus's side. "No.." Megatron whispered.

"You failed us, all of us." Brainstorm spoke in a soft calm voice. "Brainstorm-- Wh--" He was stopped, Rodimus was stopped, by Brainstorm. The sounds of screams, then silence filled up the room. The prod, sticking out of Rodimus's chest. Laying there, dead.

"Look at that, Megatron.. Look.. At.. That. I, Me, Brainstorm, have killed, who is considered, surprisingly as a Prime. You must feel ashamed. Someone, who is a lower life form, someone who is considered nothing but a freak that hides within his own lab, someone, who once obsessed on over, him--" Brainstorm paused, looking to ruined, ripped, Preceptor.

"--, Look at him, helpless, his brain module, ah yes, I did pick that up from the D.J.D, and an excellent style at that too, in his own mouth. Armour removed, and pushed in places that armour shouldn't belong, and yes, his little should piece, something I do love, shoved up Ultra Ma--"

"Enough! Listen to yourself. Just listen. The war, the cause, It's nothing now. Galvatron may believe he owns something of it, but ha! He owns nothing. Do not make the mistake I followed in. Find redemption Brainstorm. I made a mistake, we all did. This, this must fall in the past, be nothing but another story of a dark history. Do not follow me, do not see me for what I once was."

Brainstorm merely snorted. "I already committed murder. There are no strings on me anymore. I did what I wanted, and there is no turning back." Megatron struggled to sit up, laying on his back, looking to this, crazed brute who stood before him.

"I once looked to you, to your words during the war. But now, clearly, they mean nothing. I dedicated my life, everything, but clearly--.." Brainstorm paused; pulling on out his gun. The sounds of loading echoed. "-- I made the mistake. I do not regret, but I regret following a failure."

"Brainstorm.. Wait! Stop!" Megatron yelled. "Before you pull that trigger, before you make more mistakes. Would you not want to find help, to pull yourself on in with those who suffered the same feelings? You did not fail, but succeeded. Friend's, is that not what you gained? You have been with the autobot's long, long enough. Fix, and save what you can."

Brainstorm rubbed his digit against the trigger. His yellow auburn optics gleamed. Looking down, he looked to the side. His body turning to face the horror he has created. "What-- What did I create?" He questioned himself. "Brainstorm.." Megatron spoke calmly.

"Help me, and I can help you. I can help you make this easy as ever." Megatron began to pull himself up with force. Turning on his knees plating. "Listen to me.." Megatron wanted to take this, and use it, and use it to save a life, something that he never had a true chance from a deep dark path.

"There is no turning back now. They will never accept me, for who I am. For what I have become, and.. I cannot leave any survivors. I.." Brainstorm turned to face the ex-Decepticon. Brainstorm frowned. ".. Am sorry.. my liege." Brainstorm whispered.

Aiming, and slowly pulling the trigger, Megatron yelled within the background. Begging him to rethink, to stop. Yet, Brainstorm continued. "Brainstorm! Stop this! Stop to what you are doing! Do not make the mistake I made!" His voice, it became faint to Brainstorm.

"Goodbye." Brainstorm fired; and the room, yet again, grew silent. Yet, a new type of silence. Dark, sickening, silence. The doors opened to the bridge. A dark tall figure stood, his voice touched Brainstorm in a dark chilling way. "I'm proud, Brainstorm. It's now time to join us.."

Brainstorm looked down, nodding as he looked up. Dropping his gun; He turned, walking to follow the large character. Brainstorm kept his helm down. His optics dimmed, yet brightened. This is a new beginning, a new start. Dark, yet new. Brainstorm, he can do whatever the hell he wants. "Welcome to the new age.." He whispered.

The figure that he followed slyly smirked, a laugh sounded from the character as he, and Brainstorm disappeared from the halls, of the Lost Light, drifted within the void, to who hoped to find Cyberutopia, The Knights Of cybertron, but now, to only be found by civilization, those who are friends, a fragment of home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick fic, I didn't really plan that well and If there is any grammar/misspelling, I do apologize. I quickly made this.


End file.
